Sound
"Music" redirects here. For information on the albums, see Music Albums. Introduced in Homestuck , the S command prefix indicates when a page has sound. While not conventional for a webcomic, this nonetheless means that epic moments are accompanied by equally epic music. Homestuck uses music for a variety of purposes: Haunting Solos, , and . Andrew Hussie has set up a . The songs can also be downloaded at the Homestuck Bandcamp Page. Soundtrack Tracks are listed by grouping (i.e. all remixes of a particular song are together), then in chronological order. Showtime Showtime is a haunting piano refrain. It's closely associated with John, being his favorite piece of music and his battle theme. ·''' By Malcolm Brown * '''· Arranged by Kevin Regamey * * ·''' Arranged by Kevin Regamey * '''· Arranged by George Buzinkai * ·''' Remixed by Gabe Nezovic Harlequin Harlequin is a carnival-like piece of music associated with John's Kernelsprite, his Dad, and the Shale Imps. '''· By Mark Hadley * * * * ·''' Arranged by Michael Guy Bowman '''· Guitar by Joseph Aylsworth * ·''' Remixed by Malcolm Brown * * from the is also based on the Harlequin theme. * from the soundtrack includes the Harlequin chorus. * is a remix of this song into a Gamzee leitmotif. in Sburban The Sburban music is associated with Sburb and events involving Sburb, such as Meteor strikes. '''· By Michael Guy Bowman * :* played during Rose's entry to the Medium. * ·''' Arranged by Mark Hadley * '''· Arranged by Mark Hadley Aggrieve Aggrieve is a haunting violin refrain. It's Rose's leitmotif. ·''' By Mark Hadley * '''· Arranged by Andrew Huo ·''' Mastered by Gabe Nezovic * * '''· Remixed by Gabe Nezovic *'"Aggrieve (Violin Redux)"', a bonus track from the soundtrack. *'"Aggrievance"', from * from Volume 5, which combines Aggrieve and Rose's land theme, Endless Climb Dave's Phat Beat Machine A bunch of original jams. *'01, 02 ·' By Andrew Hussie *'03, 04, 05, 11 ·' By Gabe Nezovic *'06, 07, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16' ·''' By Robert J! Lake *'''08, 09 ·''' By xerxes333 *'''10 ·''' By Robert Blaker Victory Music Victory music plays when one of the kids wins Strife. * : John's victory music. '''· By Curt Blakeslee * : Jade's victory music. ·''' By Mark Hadley '''· Arranged by Andrew Huo Skaian Ethereal music associated with Skaia. ·''' By Mark Hadley * * '''· Arranged by Toby "Radiation" Fox *'"Skaia (Incipisphere mix)"', from Upward Movement Also known as "Dave Fuckin' Owns at This Game." This is possibly Dave's theme. ·''' By Robert Blaker * '''· Edited by Andrew Huo * .' Also contains elements of "Crystamanthequins". Arranged by Toby "Radiation" Fox * '. Composed by Clark Powell Vagabounce A bouncy theme associated with the Wayward Vagabond. ·''' By David Ko * Explore An epic song played when the Wayward Vagabond ascends and a ton of other cool stuff happens. '''· By George Buzinkai * ·''' Arranged by Michael Guy Bowman * '''· Remixed by Gabe Nezovic Flute Refrain Thirty or so squeaky notes played on the flute Jade finds. As she doesn't know how to play it, all the notes are off-key and she mostly just plays them to be silly. * ·''' Performed by Jan Van Den Hemel The Beginning of Something Really Excellent Jade's hauntingly relaxing bassline, then her six-armed "advanced" dream-bassline. Jade's leitmotif. '''· By Robert J! Lake * ·''' Remixed by Steve Everson * FreshJamz , decked out with Jade's electronica and some of Dave's remixes. *"Showime Remix" *"Aggrieve Remix" *"Verdancy (Bassline)"' '·''' By Robert Blaker *'"Potential Verdancy"' ·''' By Robert J! Lake *"Ohgodwhat"' '·''' By Nick Smalley *'"Ohgodwhat Remix"' ·''' By Michael Guy Bowman *"Rediscover Fusion"' '·''' By BurnedKirby *'"Crystalanthemums"' ·''' By Alexander Rosetti *"Explore Remix" Dead Shuffle The Midnight Crew's theme. '''· By Mark Hadley * Beatdown A techno song that's possibly Dave's strife theme, though considering the circumstances, it could just as well be Bro's. ·''' By Curt Blakeslee * * Dissension A song used when Jade enters Strife. '''· By David Ko * * from the Chorale for Jaspers / Pony Chorale A feline funeral dirge for Jaspers and (when arranged for different instruments) a wild west song complete with melodic whistling and hoof clopping. ·''' By Michael Guy Bowman * * |"Pony Chorale"|Maplehoof_Logo.png}} * , , and from the soundtrack are also based on this theme. * (in full ) begins with the chorale. Revelawesome A solemn, suspenseful song suitable for shocking twists. '''· By Malcolm Brown * Unbreakable Union Played when Jade Strifes with Becquerel. May be the omnipoterrier's theme. ·''' By Robert Blaker * Versus Played in the final round of Dave's Strife with Bro. '''· By Toby "Radiation" Fox * Ballad of Awakening A mysterious, upbeat song played during Jade's dream sequence. ·''' By Malcolm Brown * Three in the Morning A quiet, low song played at 's first appearance. '''· By Clark Powell * * from the * from the Inside the Medium One of these songs plays when one of the kids (and one Troll) reaches his or her Land. * : A song played when John reaches the Land of Wind and Shade. It is in a minor key with eerie sound effects. ·''' By George Buzinkai **Rearranged seemingly endlessly on Volume 5: *** (featured ) *** (featured ) *** *** *** *** **...and as on Volume 6 **Also from Volume 7 (featured , in Parts 3-4) * : A more peaceful, calm song played when Rose reaches the Land of Light and Rain. '''· By George Buzinkai **Also receives a bunch of rearrangements on Volume 5: *** *** *** , combined wth Aggrieve to make a 2x Rose Combo ***A few renditions as a music box tune: Clockwork , and * : A dark sounding song played when we first see Dave in the Land of Heat and Clockwork. He is, however, not exactly the same Dave we know. ·''' By Toby "Radiation" Fox **Rearranged into from Volume 5 **And again into on Volume 6 * : A wintery theme as narrated by the great prophet Charles Dutton played when Jade finally gets to the Land of Frost and Frogs. '''· By Jeremy "Solatrus" Iamurri **Revisited as a part of on Homestuck Vol. 8 * : A dark, Atomyk Ebonpyre-ish song for the Land of Pulse and Haze ·''' By Toby "Radiation" Fox Bed of Rose's A short song that plays when Rose goes to sleep. '''· By Mark Hadley * Black A dark jazz song that plays when Jack Noir ascends. A remix of the song from the . ·''' By Toby "Radiation" Fox * Dave's Phat Dream Machine doesn't mean he and Rose can't jam to some sweet beats. *"Unsheath'd"' '·''' By Alexander Rosetti *'"Welcome to the New Extreme"' ·''' By Robert J! Lake *"Octoroon Rangoon"' '·''' By Toby "Radiation" Fox *'"Derse Dreamers"' '-' By Jeremy "Solatrus" Iamurri *'"Shatterface"' By Jared Micks *'"Phantasmagoric Waltz"' ·''' By Alexander Rosetti Skaian Skirmish The song that is played when Warweary Villein rises up. '''· By Andrew Huo * ·''' Remixed by Toby "Radiation" Fox *Alternate versions on Volume 5: and How Do I Live - Bunny Back in the Box version How Do I Live plays on the greatest flash page in Homestuck. Ever. And , too. The original song was written by Diane Warren, and a version by Trisha Yearwood was featured in the 1997 film Con Air. * '''· Cover by Michael Guy Bowman ·''' Beautiful guitar solo by Nick Smalley Descend A large mash-up of many songs used for the End of Act 4 flash. Some of the songs include Upward Movement, Sburban Jungle, Squiddles, Atomyk Ebonpyre, Black, the Problem Sleuth theme song and Beatdown. '''· By Toby "Radiation" Fox * Crystamanthequins Some trolls fuck some other trolls up. Everybody cheers. Based on the originals by Alexander Rosetti and "Mannequin" by Perry Sullivan * ·''' By Erik "Jit" Scheele Homestuck A sweet little keyboard-and-strings tune that acts as a sort of theme for Homestuck. '''· By Clark Powell * ·''' Arranged by Mark Hadley Alterniabound A number of remixes of previous tracks, tunes from EarthBound and altogether new songs are used in the Flash game . Many of them can only be heard by accessing the sound test room using Ctrl-T. All tracks are by Toby "Radiation" Fox unless otherwise noted. Almost all of the tracks are featured, albeit remixed, in . *"Karkat's Theme":' A remix of . *'Terezi's Theme":' A remix of and Theme. *'"Vriska's Theme":' A remix of *'"Secret ROM":' A song that plays when you enter a shop in Secret of Mana. *'"Spider's Claw"' *'"Alterniabound":' A remix of Theme, remixed to sound like EarthBound's theme song. * '.' A song originally from Radiation's EarthBound Halloween ROM Hack, with sweet guitars by Joren "Tensei" de Bruin * '·''' By Robert J! Lake *Hero's Growth ·''' By Jeremy Iamurri * '''· By Clark Powell * ·''' By Eric "Jit" Scheele * '''· By Alexander Rosetti Let the Squiddles Sleep Holy shit that's creepy ·''' Created by Robert J! Lake, includes a partial remix of by Alexander Rosetti, and edited by Toby "Radiation" Fox to fit the flash. * Umbral Ultimatum Orchestral Okami speedcore lite '''· Created by Toby "Radiation" Fox as a partial remix of four other songs: "Unbreakable Union" by Robert Blaker, "Courser" by Alexander Rosetti and Seth Peelle, "Carefree Action" by Mark Hadley, and "Homestuck Anthem" by Clark Powell. The song appears when Jade is entering the medium. * Sunslammer Those Uranium Imps are tricky ·''' Created by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle. A more cheerful, poppier remix of the original song, , by Toby "Radiation" Fox * * , also features the Sunsetter/slammer theme. Planet Healer Played during the flash game John: Enter Village '''· By Seth "Beatfox" Peelle of the original song "Doctor" by George Buzinkai. * Savior of the Waking World An undoubtedly epic song played when John ascends to the God Tier ·''' Created by Toby "Radiation" Fox as a remix of "Doctor", by George Buzinkai * MeGaLoVania A song that can only be described as metal, played during the destruction of the Trolls' Derse, Aradia's unexpected ascension, and Tavros' fateful battle with Vriska. A longer version of "Megalovania" included in Alterniabound, taking in motifs from Spider's Claw '''· Arranged by Toby "Radiation" Fox and again, with awesome guitars by Joren "Tensei" de Bruin * S Kanaya: Return to the core. As Alterniabound's sequel, has many songs, though lesser than the avalanche of music from Alterniabound. Like it's prequel, almost all of the songs are by Toby "Radiation" Fox, save for "Heir Conditioning". *'"Darling Kanaya":' A re-arranging of . *'"Crustacean 2":' A remix of . *'"Eridan's Theme":' Eridan's other leitmotif ·''' Has parts from by Alexander Rosetti. *"Nautical Nightmare":' Eridan's strife theme. *'"Heir Conditioning":' An unexpected remix of Beloved Tomboyish Daughter and Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom ~ Nuclear Fusion – yes, of all things, ''two leitmotifs from 'Touhou'' '''· By Joren "Tensei" de Bruin. Prepare to Flip the Fuck Out. S Equius: Seek the highb100d. Another Alterniabound successor, has at least the same amount of songs as the previous flash, S Kanaya: Return to the core – or, for the sake of readability, Returniabound. Though unlike the last two flashes, only two of its songs are made by Toby "Radiation" Fox. *'"Horschestra (STRONG Version)":' What?? ·''' A remix of by Alexander Rosetti *"Nepeta's Theme":' A remix of by Toby "Radiation" Fox *'"Blackest Heart (Miracles Edition)":' Holy shit. '·''' A remix of by Mark Hadley *'"Midnight Calliope":' Oh my fucking god. ·''' By Mark Hadley *"Miracles":' Hide me. '·''' A slower, absolutely nightmarish remix of Miracles by Toby "Radiation" Fox Trollian Standoff The song used in Warhammer of Zillyhoo Listen and be awed by the chant of the Warhammer Of Zillyhoo. Used in Created and sung by Michael Guy Bowman Black Rose/Green Sun The song used in . At the Price of Oblivion was used in part in Secret ROM Used in Originally appeared in Alterniabound. Terezi's Records They might actually be Gamzee's, but . *'"Trollcops":' Based off a fanfic, of all things. By Erik "Jit" Scheele *'"Havoc to be Wrought":' An ominous sounding theme. By Thomas "EidolonOrpheus" Ferkol *'"Rumble at the Rink":' By Toby "Radiation" Fox *'"Unlabeled Record":' By Erik "Jit" Scheele. Resembles "Gymnopedie No. 1" by Erik Satie *'"XROM":' A remix of "Secret ROM". By Toby "Radiation" Fox *'"I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew - 1909:"' The original! By Eddie Morton BL1ND JUST1C3 : 1NV3ST1G4T1ON !! The disk is scratched! Used in Partially a remix of "Sburban Jungle". By Malcolm Brown with added effects by Toby "Radiation" Fox Cascade Featured in , is a medley of several tracks, including "Flare," "Savior of the Dreaming Dead" (a remix of "Savior of the Waking World"), "Doctor," and "Black Hole/Green Sun" (a remix of "Black Rose/Green Sun"). English He is already here. The theme of . By Toby "Radiation" Fox. Homestuck Anthem Used in the , is a remix of "Homestuck." This song was notably featured in Homestuck: Volume 5 long before it was actually used in the comic. Sick Bleats Used in . Okay, so it's just the sound of a goat bleeting. Frustracean Used in , which is self-explanatory. A remix of in the style of Hardlyquin. Infinity Mechanism Used in . By Thomas "EidolonOrpheus" Ferkol Even in Death Used in {HS|6386|SRoxy:Sleepwalk}. By Clark 'Plazmataz' Powell. Sweet Bro Theme Song This song actually has nothing to do with Homestuck. Andrew Hussie, being the bastard he is, stole it from Dave Strider's comic and credited to the artists on HIS music team. It's on the credits page and everything. ·''' By David Ko * '''· Remixed and vocals by Robert J! Lake Removed Songs Thr following songs have been removed from the comic and replaced by new ones. * Skaian Dreams (Remix), originally used , replaced by "Ballad of Awakening". * Guardian, originally used replaced by "Gardener" * Nightlife, originally used , replaced by "Dead Shuffle". * Kinetic Verdancy * Rediscover Fusion Remix * Mutiny, originally used replaced by "An Unbreakable Union". * Contention, originally used replaced by "Versus" * Guardian V2, originally used replaced by "The Beginning of Something really Excellent" Trivia * Despite this awe-inspiring list of sick beats, several of which are lyrical, no named character has ever been voiced in-comic in any way. The closest example is in'> Descend', where the tracks "Squiddles Theme" and "Friendship Aneurysm" interrupt the song. The Squiddle from "Friendship Aneurysm" is named in the track itself, but this section does not play in the comic. * Mark Hadley, the composer of Harlequin and Sburban Countdown previously provided official music for defunct sprite comic Kid Radd - Homestuck's multimedia predecessor. Hadley remixed two of his fan tunes (Bogey's Theme and Radd's Theme) to create the music that accompanied the comic's end sequence. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts